


Princes

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aro Victor, Coming Out, Drinking, Drug Use, Family Feels, Marijuana, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, No Smut, Other, Post-Challenge, Sibling Incest, Still Awkward, Trans, Trans-positivity, Twins, champion victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Gloria wants to talk, but Victor just wants to get high. They talk anyway.
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria/Masaru | Victor/Hop/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Princes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, no sue.
> 
> I am not implying anything about trans people, and will not tolerate anyone that does in the comments. Trans people come in many varieties and Incest is still illegal in most of the world. That said, we're here to have fun.

“Oi Vic, I need to ask ya a question, and I need ya to not get weird about it,” Gloria said.

Victor blinked. That was a hell of a way to walk into a room. “I just wanna watch TV, Glo. Shite,” he said, sitting down on the couch and putting his bong and some shatter on the table. The plan was to hit the Grandaddy Purp and do absolutely nothing for four hours unless it included food and sleep.

“Then watch TV. It’s just a question.”

Victor rolled his eyes then took his oil rig apart and started cleaning it. “I answer questions all day, Gloria.”

“But none of them come from your favoritest big sister.”

“Thirteen seconds older. I swear. You’ll never let it go,” Victor said, glancing at his twin. She looked different than usual. She looked… vulnerable. She was fiddling with the hem of her dress and picking at the fuzz on her cardigan. She never did that. That was impossible though. Gloria was the least vulnerable person he knew, and that was only to drop someone’s guard. This was the same girl that had once convinced Hop to put on mashed up Oran Berries with her as Woad like the old legends, then blamed it on him when she got in trouble.

“Can I ask my question or not?”

He put the nail back together then got a few shatter shards on his dab tool, heated up the rig ‘til it was glowing red, then nodded to her and started to inhale.

In typical Gloria fashion, she waited until his lungs were nice and full of Grandaddy Purp before she asked. “What’s it like to have a dick?”

Don’t. Don’t you dare cough, don’t you dare choke, and don’t you dare laugh. It’s just gonna hurt. Don’t let the cheeky cunt get to you, Victor. He impressed himself, managed to keep a lid on it by scrunching up his face, then exhaled the vapor slowly through his nose. “So do you have a real question, or is today ‘fuck with Victor day’?” he asked, settling into the couch. If she was gonna pull that shit, the least she could do was be a foot rest, and he kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up on her lap. More accurately his lower legs were in her lap and his feet hung off the other side. He wasn’t a total barbarian.

She rested her hands on his shins like she always did, but instead of making a crack about how “I’m not some tart you can use as furniture!” She sat quietly, frowning and seemingly lost in thought. That wasn’t normal at all.

“Weren’t you gonna cook dinner since mum was out all night?”

“That was a serious question, Vic,” Gloria said, looking at him, and he blinked, trying to fight through the haze. It was like that match against Leon all over again. He needed to be a serious individual, sure, but he was just…so…high.

“It’s an odd question, Glo.”

“And I know you won’t fuck about with it. Answer the question or I’m drowning ya in whiskey and telling the bobs it was Hop cause ya got handsy with his bint!”

“Woah woah, let’s leave Marns out of this,” Victor said, sitting up a little and inclining his head with a pillow so that he could look at her. “‘Sides, they’d probably believe you if you said she did it herself. Hop would apologize to me for not sharing then offer to jerk me off as an apology.” He felt all the tension leave his neck and spine, and it was liberating. Being the Champion was way harder than Leon had let on, and he had knots for days. “So what brought all this on?”

She frowned, then patted his legs. “I need to go put the kettle on. Let me do that, and I’ll explain.”

He pulled his legs up and she got up. He wasn’t comfortable at all with this. When Glo “put the kettle on” for Victor or vice-versa, it was code for a serious conversation. It had always been that way. She wasn’t fucking around, and that just wasn’t what he had signed up for today, but Glo was his sister. It was an odd question, but she was whip-smart. Okay, she wasn’t all that smart. He was the valedictorian, but Gloria was cunning and had street smarts. There was likely a perfectly logical reason she was asking, but fuck-all if he could figure out what that reason was.

What he couldn’t see was her in the kitchen absolutely panicking. Sure, she’d gone over this in her head, but he responded the exact opposite of the way she had expected. She filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove, then sat at the breakfast table. He must have had a bad day. He would have answered with a quip if it wasn’t a bad day. Could…could she run? Run to Hop and Marnie and Leon’s place? No no, that was a bad idea. Victor would call them and Hop or Leon would just tell him the truth. Marnie would throw him off for a few hours and give her a head start, but that was it.

There was no one in the world she would trust more with this particular issue, but how did she explain that? “I was looking at your cock the other day and wondered what it was like to have one?”

Not only was that not entirely the truth, but it might also give him the wrong impression. She and Victor were close. They always had been. From the womb to the tomb was their motto, and yeah she joked about it, but they were twins. They were a lot closer than most siblings. They were nigh-inseparable, and the championship thing had taken a toll on both of them. For the first time they had to be away from each other for significant amounts of time. Whole months. All that time together had made them a little co-dependent.

Still, all of that said, they weren’t those kinds of twins.

Right? They weren’t, were they?

When are you gonna stop lying to yourself, Gloria?

That was part of the problem. They had done the Galar challenge together. Sure he beat her, and that wasn’t the problem. Truthfully, he’d always been the more skilled trainer. The thing was all that time on the road together doesn’t leave much room for modesty. It was like that for almost everyone. Even Kabu admitted to being naked around people he had just met cause they just happened to shower in the same stream. She had NEVER been into her brother. Not once. Incest was not funcest, but then there was the Onix in the wild area. It used Mud-Slap, mud went everywhere, including on them, and they just needed to bathe.

It wasn’t supposed to be weird. They had bathed together as kids, and yeah, that stopped around the age of five, and yeah, she could see how Vic was probably attractive, but that hadn’t interested her in the least. And then he took off his pants. She didn’t stare, she didn’t ogle him. Hell, she didn’t even really give him the time of day. She stripped down as well and they both got comfortable in the hot spring he’d found out around Lake Axwell. They had a totally normal conversation like they had a hundred times, and then he was ready to get out.

She wasn’t looking for any reason. She wasn’t really interested. It was just a glance. You always wonder what someone looks like naked, right? Curiosity is all it was, and all it’d ever be. And then it wasn’t. Victor had a great and right impressive cock. The few girls that he had been with in school had talked about it and said as much, but she didn’t pay it much attention then. He was hot. Really really hot.

She didn’t say anything about it, he hopped out and went to bed, and then she shamefully rubbed herself off in the hot spring after he was gone and swore that she’d never do it again. Except that she had. A lot. She was turning red just thinking about it. Her own brother naked in various situations over the six month challenge, because there was a lot of it being on the road and away from cities, had somehow made its way into her wank bank, and she had a very vivid imagination.

It had been two months since the challenge. He won, she went to work for Kabu to take over the gym after he retired. The images were still there and she was disgusted with herself, so she did some research. Really got into sexuality and why you were attracted to the people you were, and she found something. It resonated. It was TRUE. And that was what led to this conversation. She wanted to be honest and knew that he had her back, but how would he respond if she came out that she was really attracted to him? Honestly, he’d probably think she was fucking with him. They pretended to be that kind of twins to wig out the normies. She’d taken a cherry out of his mouth on more than one occasion at parties just for the shock value. He’d come up behind her and grabbed her tits. It was funny, people got weird, and they had a good laugh, but there was still distance there. Boundaries. All of that changed with the League challenge. Once she had seen him naked, she hadn’t done any of that anymore. It was too weird for her.

The kettle went off and interrupted her stream of consciousness, and she got up and got out the mugs, then took all of it back into the living room with a box of tea. She set the kettle on a little table rack. Victor hadn’t moved, but he had turned on the TV. It was Cowboy X, the show about a gay cowboy sheriff in all pink that fought crime with his Granbull, Deputy. Poor guy was stoned out of his gourd. This was probably a bad time for a talk, and he had probably forgotten. She just wouldn’t bring it up again. It was fine. She lifted his legs and sat down again, then poured him his favorite tea. He was a mint person. She was a lavender person. She put in the teabag then poured in the water and let it steep.

“So what were you asking me?” Victor asked, and she almost dropped the kettle. How was he THIS high and still functional? She grabbed the bottle of lavender whiskey and eyeballed a shot into her mug. It was gonna be one of those nights. “What’s it like to have a dick, right?”

“Umm…yeah.”

He yawned then looked at her. “I imagine it’s like having a snapper except it sticks out. Sometimes zippers are a problem.”

That was much more what she was expecting when she had gone over this in her head. “Cause, I was thinking…” she began.

“Why’d you go and do that?”

She snorted. He could be a right bastard when he wanted to, and she knew that he didn’t mean it. “I need to be honest about something.”

“First time for everything.”

“Vic, please.”

He looked at her, then picked up his mug and took a sip of it. “Go on.”

She nodded. “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but I really like your dick,” she said, then winced because that was not what she meant to say. He didn’t really react.

“We jerked each other off during the challenge, Glo. This doesn’t come as a surprise to me. It’s only weird if you make it weird.”

“Incest is a little weird , bud.”

“Is it? Look, Glo, I love you. You’re my best friend in the whole world. I would quite literally die for you, and almost have.”

“Once.”

“Twice. You’re forgetting that one time with the Wooloos.”

“Okay, fair, but Woloo stampede was a great idea and if it had gone right, it would have been the greatest prank of the century.”

“That’s exactly what you said to mum right before she told you you were grounded forever or until you were thirty-five, whichever came first. The point is, I love you, but it’s fraternal. You may have parts, but Marnie’s got the same parts. Sonia has the same parts. They all feel the same to me. That’s why it’s not weird.”

“How do you know what parts Sonia has?” She asked, then followed the train of logic. “Wait, you fucked Sonia!?” Gloria asked, mortified. That was impressive, even for him, and Victor was really good at getting around.

“No? I just have her racy Instagram. Don’t you?”

She was getting exasperated. One train of thought, ADHD King. “Victor, I don’t like my parts.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“You have a nice tool, yeah? And it took me a really long time to realize that I wasn’t attracted to you, I wanted to BE you. Sure, you’re pretty, but I want to be pretty like you are, not like I am.”

She could see the wheels turning in his head.

“I never wanted to be a pretty girl. In the old stories, I never wanted to be the princess. I wanted to be the knight. At the least, I wanted to be a prince, not a princess. I only realized later that I wanted to be a boy. You made me realize that.”

It clicked. “Oh. Well, no shit. You make a terrible girl.”

She blinked. “Uh… what?”

“You’re a horrible girl. Come on, let’s go up to my room and get you some new duds, see what fits,” he said and stood, then fell back on the couch. “On second thought, let’s go up there and get you some new duds in an hour or so.”

She clapped and jumped on Victor, giving him a big hug. “You’re the best brother!”

He smiled, then pushed some of the hair out of Gloria’s face. “No, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, smash that kudos button and let me know! This is my first fic where I really explore incest, and I'm not sure how I feel about it, so if you have ideas on that, I'd appreciate hearing them. Thanks!


End file.
